


Os Olhos Do Lobo

by Sussurrando



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sussurrando/pseuds/Sussurrando





	Os Olhos Do Lobo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Se ao menos eu pudesse ver apenas o que está na superfície, tudo seria simples. Mas algo em mim teima em olhar mais fundo e acabo me afogando nas tristezas e mágoas, nas paixões doentias e maldade que encontro dentro dele.

 

Olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos, vejo escondidos toda a vilania e desprezo que sente pela humanidade. Vejo o ódio que sente por mim e pelo que ele considera minha fraqueza, vejo a alegria doentia que sente quando estou sofrendo por causa dele e também vejo o quanto odeia sua condição de escravo – seu intenso desejo de entender o conceito de liberdade que tanto invoco em sua presença.

 

Contemplo seu sofrimento em silêncio. Gostaria de poder chorar por ele, dizer que o entendo, o consolar com minhas palavras. Mas não o faço. Porque o odeio mais do que a qualquer outro. Odeio os efeitos que ele tem sobre mim e ele mesmo. O odeio pelos mesmos motivos que ele me odeia. E por isso estamos mais próximos do que qualquer outro. Por isso sentimos como é o inferno quando estamos assim, juntos.

 

Finalmente fecho meus olhos ao ouvir Tonks me chamando do outro lado da porta. Mesmo não olhando mais em seus olhos, ainda o ouço e sei que ele também me ouve. Nossa conexão mais forte por causa do ciclo lunar.

 

                   _Eu a matarei assim que tiver a chance_.

 

E ele o faria.

 

Porque ele sabe que ela é meu último elo com o mundo, o único motivo pelo qual não me entreguei ao desespero.

 

Saio do banheiro sem olhar novamente no espelho. Sentindo-me como o monstro que sei que somos, sorrio para Tonks, que me olha preocupada.

 

Se ao menos eu pudesse ver apenas o que está na superfície, tudo seria simples. Mas algo em mim teima em olhar mais fundo, tenho que procurar seus olhos nos meus.

 

   
  
---


End file.
